Mobile and cellular communication architectures can be categorized as cellular network and ad-hoc network. In a cellular network such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE_A), Universal. Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA)/HSPA+, device to device, or the like, communication between mobile devices is routed via one or more core network elements.
In urban environments, multipath and large angular spread leads to multipath propagated signal reception. On the other hand, in a rural environment with line of sight condition, diversity/Multi Input Multi Output (MIMO) reception of the mobile device based on reception via two or more antennas, each connected with a diversity receiver, may allow a receiving communication even with a radio link at reduced performance. A transmitter of the mobile device is usually operatively bound to one of the diversity receivers. However, if the base station is poorly positioned in relation to the antennas of the mobile device, a transmitting communication link may not be possible, mobile device may drop call, or the communication link may be not optimal. This may lead not only to transmission defects but also to complete communication defects.
Hence, it is an object of the present disclosure to improve such systems.